brother's summer
by over the dreams
Summary: con su coronación cada vez más cerca Sonia decide pasar sus ultimas vacaciones de verano antes de convertirse en reina de Mobotropolis con su hermano Sonic y compañía. -Será buena idea, supongo. Después de todo, Sonic siempre ha alegado ser él que más se sabe divertir de la familia.- [fic participante en la actividad de enero "las estaciones de mobius" del foro "esmeralda madre"]
1. comida de epoca

**Numero de letras: 492. Todos los personajes son propiedad de SEGA.**

* * *

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **Brother's summer.**

 **"Ensalada de frutas"**

Querida mamá,

Espero que tengas en cuenta que estoy cumpliendo con mi promesa de escribirte de vez en cuando como prometí que haría si me dejabas quedarme todo el verano, en fin, ¿Quieres que te de las noticias? Manic me confirmó que se me uniría mas tarde para pasar todos juntos el verano, vendrá en unos días según él, pero pasemos a lo importante.

¿Recuerdas a Amy? bueno, ella propuso aprovechar el buen tiempo de los primeros días de verano y hacer un picnic en honor a mi llegada en la pradera del chao garden donde haría muestra por primera vez de su ensalada de frutas de verano, ya que donde ella nació es el postre que se suele comer en estos días y pues, para hacerlo más interesante, Sonic propuso algo así como una búsqueda del tesoro que en este caso consistía en llegar al lugar, recibir un recado con la fruta y la cantidad que debías traer y por ultimo salir en búsqueda de la fruta por toda la ciudad.

En fin, allí estábamos todos; yo, Sonic, Amy, Tails, y por ultimo Knuckles, listos para empezar con el juego. A mi me tocaba traer tres bayas chao así que me apuré y entré al bosque para empezar con mi búsqueda ya que él que regresara primero se llevaría la porción de ensalada más grande. Y allí estaba yo subiendo colinas y trepando arboles para así conseguir la fruta, ya había conseguido dos pero la tercera no la encontraba por ningún lado hasta que por fin la vi en la sima de un árbol enorme. Sabía que sería difícil bajarla pero la fruta tenía buena pinta y era bastante grande asi que empecé a trepar y cuando ya estaba apunto de agarrarla apareció de la nada un demon chao y me la quitó ¡El maldito me la había quitado así como si nada! y lo peor fue que simplemente arrancó la fruta, me sacó la lengua y se fue volando ¡Me había costado un chingo conseguirla y no iba a dejar que un simple chao me la quitara de esa manera! y bueno... una cosa llevó a la otra y pues conseguí la fruta pero terminé llena de barro, raspones y con ramas entre mis púas.

Lo peor fue que cuando llegue con los chicos al verme en ese estado Sonic dijo:

-... ¿Sabías que podías simplemente ir a comprarlas al supermercado, cierto?-

Y ya se que es lo que estás pensando. Sí, le tiré la fruta en la cara a Sonic, pero el imbécil la esquivó haciendo que terminara en la cara de Knuckles y pues terminamos comiendo la ensalada en el hospital ya que el pobre de Knuckles no dejaba de decir incoherencias por el golpe...

¿Fue un lindo día, no crees?

Besos y abrazos.

Sonia.

 **FIN**.

 **...READING..**.

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**


	2. parque de diversiones

**Numero de palabras: 398. Todos los personajes utilizados pertenecen a SEGA.**

* * *

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **Brother's summer.**

 **"Kamikaze"**

¡Hola querida mamá!

¿Recibiste la foto que te envié? ya sabes.. Esa en la que salimos Sonic, Manic y yo solo que Sonic tenía un moretón en el ojo y Manic estaba lleno de heridas... pues, antes de que te enojes quiero decirte que hay una explicación graciosa para todo esto, verás todo empezó cuando Sonic propuso ir los tres al parque de diversiones que había llegado a Green hill esa semana y ¡todo iba bien! hasta que al idiota de Manic se le dio por proponer una atracción.

Manic: ¡Hey! ¿Que tal si vamos a esa?

Sonic: Je, nada mal ¿tú que piensas sis...? ¿Sonia?

Estaba petrificada, esa cosa era enorme como un rascacielos y tenía esas capsulas de metal que daban un giro mortal de 360º a una velocidad mareante hasta desde mi punto de vista y por si fuera poco se escuchaban los gritos agonizantes de las pobres personas adentro rogando a chaos para que no murieran de un paro cardiaco. No, no iba a entrar ni si me pagaban por ello.

Manic: Am... tierra llamando a Sonia, ¿te encuentras bien, hermana? -Comentó acerándose a mí mientras que yo retrocedía.

Sonia: Ustedes están locos si creen que voy a entrar allí. -Susurré.

Sonic: ¿Qué? ah no, señorita, me obligaste a entrar a ese odioso tobogán de agua, es justo que entres con nosotros al Kamikaze.

Sonia: Sobre mi cadáver ¡es suicidio! ¿por qué crees que se llama así?

Después de eso él solo me miro con aburrido y usó su super velocidad para cargarme y en contra de mi voluntad meterme en la hojalata esa, ¡En contra de mi voluntad! ¡Eso es secuestro! ¡Y lo peor es que no me dejo en paz hasta que llegamos a los asientos y manic me amarro al mio! osea, ¿sigues pensado que es culpa mia que haya aprovechado que ambos se sentaron cada uno a mi lado y que no me hayan amarrado bien las manos? ¡Ja! si no lo hubiese hecho no hubiera sido yo, mama y lo sabes. Pero en fin, para que se te pase un poquito el enojo quiero informarte que te envié un oso de peluche morado que gané en los juegos, se que te va a encantar.

¡te quiero!

Sonia.

 **FIN.**

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**


	3. algodón de azúcar

**Numero de palabras: 392. todos los personajes pertenecen a SEGA**

* * *

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **Brother's summer.**

 **"Peluche"**

Querida mamá,

Tranquila, esta vez no agredí a nadie ni mucho menos mandé al hospital a nadie... Bueno, puede que esté en la sala de espera de un hospital justo ahora, ¡Pero juro que esta vez no es mi culpa! verás, ¿Recuerdas el parque de diversiones? bueno, pues el siguiente día volvimos a ir (tube que prometer que no le haría daño a nadie) porque el día anterior había visto un peluche en forma de pink chao que era muy lindo pero no pude comprarlo (gasté el dinero comprandole una bolsa de hielo al ojo de Sonic y una caja de gazas a Manic) y hoy en la mañana le insistí a los chicos para que me acompañaran. Bueno el punto es que cuando por fin encontramos el peluche resultó que para obtenerlo había que ganarlo en una especie de concurso imposible que consistía en pagar cinco dolares para que te sirvieran una montaña enorme de algodón de azúcar en un plato que tenías que comer junto con otra persona en menos de 15 minutos para así ganar el chao.

Sonia: ¡Usted tiene que estar bromeando! -Grité apunto de saltarle encima al vendedor, pero obviamente Sonic y Manic me detuvieron.

Sonic: ¡Wow! ¡alto ahí, tigre! lo prometiste,¿Recuerdas? -Dijo Sonic agarrándome del brazo.

Manic: Exacto, además es solo un peluche, Sonia, no tiene nada del otro mundo.

Sonia: Ay lo se es qué... *pone mirada triste* Es el ultimo peluche chao de mi colección, ¡He pasado años buscandolo! *suspira desanimada* pero bueno... Supongo que tendré que esperar a regresar a mobotropolis para seguir buscandolo. -Respondo deprimida dándome la vuelta para irme.

Y... ¿Qué pasó después? pues... ¡Mis amados hermanos se ofrecieron y ganaron el peluche!... ¡Y también un pase directo al hospital! bueno solo Manic ya que a él le dio una indigestión bien fuerte mientras que a Sonic se le subió el azúcar a la cabeza y ahora nuestros amigos están intentando atraparlo pues se puso a correr como loco por todo Green Hill y exteriores... Pero estará bien.

te quiero con toda el alma.

Sonia.

P/s: si ves una ráfaga azul pasando a toda velocidad por el castillo... Probablemente hayas perdido la oportunidad de saludar a tu hijo.

 **Fin.**

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**


	4. juegos acquaticos

**Numero de palabras: 480. Todos los personajes pertenecen a SEGA.**

* * *

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **...READING..**

 **Brother's summer**

 **"pistolas de agua"**

Querida mamá.

OK, esta vez sí lo logramos, nada de pasajes gratis al hospital ni mucho menos heridas. Lo que hoy te quiero contar es la historia de como mi querido hermano Sonic y un "amigo" suyo obtuvieron un golpe muy bajo directo en su orgullo. Verás, cansado del sofocante calor Tails propuso que hicieramos una actividad acquatica todos juntos. (y por todos se refería de verdad a todos. Hasta el chico futurista de peinado más extraño que él de Manic vino, creo que se llama Silver) pues sí, obviamente Sonic no iba a aceptar ninguna actividad que implicara estar a contacto con grandes cantidades de agua por lo cual nos decidimos por una guerra de pistolas de agua en el gran bosque de Green Hill. Todos contábamos con una pistola y bombas de agua y además era obligatorio para todos usar ropa pues esta tarda en secarse y así era más fácil reconocer a quien había sido eliminado.

Y es aquí donde viene la mejor parte ¿Recuerdas a Shadow? ya sabes el ami-enemigo de Sonic que se parece a él (solo que más dark). Después de unos minutos la mayoría de nosotros habíamos sido eliminados, dejándole el paso libre a Sonic y a Shadow quienes seguramente no se iban a dejar vencer tan facilmente. La batalla duró muy poco; al ser ambos poseedores de la super-velocidad no nos pareció injusto que la usaran. Sonic era muy ágil y Shadow un experto en armas, la verdad es que disfruté mucho ver como las ráfagas azul y dorado se movían por doquier a una velocidad muy alta como si fueran juegos artificiales, estaban empatados, nadie podía afirmar con total claridad quien sería el que ganaría.

Pero a cierto punto las luces cesaron y se nos hizo posible ver con claridad el resultado de la batalla: Ambos al frente del otro, jadeando cansados, cada uno con su pistola puesta exactamente en la frente del otro, la pelea había llegado a su fin.

Shadow: Hasta aquí llegaste, Faker.

Sonic: Lo mismo digo, Emo.

¡SPLASH!

Una bomba de agua había aparecido de la nada cayendo entre medio de ambos eliminándolos al instante, ¿Y quien era el usuario?

Cream: ¡Yeiii! ¡Hemos ganado, cheese! -Exclamó contenta la pequeña abrazando a su chao.

¡Fue epico! ¡hubieses visto sus caras, eran oro! XD pero no te preocupes, yo misma me encargue de tomar fotos de lo sucedido, estarán perfectas en el album familiar.

te quiero.

Sonia.

P/S: Ya se que aun no es tiempo de que regrese pero... ¿podría venir también el próximo año? prometo que la próxima vez te escribiré todos los días y ademas tratare de no mandar al hospital a nadie (haré lo mejor que pueda) por favor piénsalo.

 **FIN.**

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**


End file.
